


You Make It Sound So Simple

by abs2891



Series: You Make it Sound So Simple [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternative Universe - Doctor, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, HEA_2017, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abs2891/pseuds/abs2891
Summary: Slice of Life! Baekhyun is an emergency room doctor who moved from a small town to the big city. Chanyeol is a firefighter popular in the city for his hero image. Together they save each other from the loneliness that comes with their jobs and chose lifestyles. - Or, more succinctly, two people learn how to fall in love.





	You Make It Sound So Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I wrote this for the Happy Ending EXO Fest 2017 - The mods have been nonresponsive so I am posting to my account now, but will remove if and when the mods return and can tag me in the original. That said, please enjoy my fic if you haven't read it before ^^.
> 
> Prompt #367
> 
> Disclaimer: The is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Baekhyun began to wonder if moving to the city was the best idea the second he opened the door of his new apartment and found himself faced with a mountain of boxes. The moving company had been by in the morning to drop everything off as Baekhyun finalized some remaining items with his landlord at the leasing office and received his keys.

That process had been fairly painless.

This one, Baekhyun realized, would not be.

And unlike back home where he would have at least had Minseok to drag over to his apartment to help him, Baekhyun found himself facing down the monumental task of unpacking all of his possessions by himself. It was inevitable really, given the fact he’d moved 4 hours from the only friend he had.

That friend, Minseok, had been supportive of the move. He thought it would be good for Baekhyun, who by his own admission, had basically spent more than the last 10 years of his life focused on his career, but in Baekhyun’s opinion, what aspiring doctor didn’t?

4 years of undergrad. 4 years of graduate school. Then at least three years of residency. There was no time for fun and games. There was only time for work; work that Baekhyun loved at least.

His decision to go into emergency medicine hadn’t been met with enthusiasm by his teachers. They all had recommended different, less demanding fields, but Baekhyun had been undeterred. He wanted the fast pace. He wanted the daily challenge of not knowing what would greet him behind a curtain. He wanted it all, but, his teachers had been right.

His choice had led to sacrifices.

Odd hours. High stress. Limited free time.

Sometimes Baekhyun marveled he’d even managed to keep his one childhood friend, Minseok, around. The fact that Minseok ran the coffee shop next to the countryside hospital that used to control Baekhyun’s life probably had something to do with it. Baekhyun saw Minseok almost every day, even if sometimes the extent of their “conversations” was a pitying glance and the handing over of a double shot of espresso Baekhyun could barely swallow but that he needed to stay alive.

Now though, the only way Baekhyun could see Minseok was through a screen, and the countryside hospital had been replaced with a shiny city hospital that Baekhyun was certain he was going to get lost in at least once. Still, it was for the best, or at least he hoped it was.

He didn't want any more elderly patients looking at his ring-less hand and warning him against letting his life pass him by. He didn't want his older colleagues asking if he had any friends outside of work and looking at him pityingly when he stared back at them somewhat blankly. He wanted to change his life, and this was step one.

Hopefully.

\---

Baekhyun’s first shift was an afternoon shift, but he was still surprised to find the head of the department, Dr. Zhang, there to greet him. Baekhyun had assumed he’d not waste his time introducing the newest doctor to the department and leave it to the nurses instead, but no, Dr. Zhang was there, smiling and welcoming Baekhyun warmly to the emergency room wing of the hospital he had only visited twice before during his interview process.

Despite Dr. Zhang’s best efforts to yet again familiarize Baekhyun with the locations of the waiting room, patient bays, offices, nurse’s station and bathrooms, Baekhyun still suspected he’d be getting lost. The emergency department of the hospital alone was twice the size of several wards combined at his old hospital. Still he smiled and nodded along, grateful Dr. Zhang had taken time out of his schedule to show him around before leaving him at the front desk with a nod as he stepped away, a clipboard being passed to him by a nurse as he went.

“Does he usually show new people around?” Baekhyun whispered quietly to the nurse working the desk. Her name was Joy, which Baekhyun remembered only because it reminded him of Pokémon. Baekhyun kept that thought to himself though. He was fairly certain she must have heard it a hundred times before.

Joy nodded as she flipped through some files. “Dr. Zhang likes to make sure he knows everyone on the staff. He treats everyone like family, even the janitors. He thinks everything works better that way—ah, yes, this one,” she said with a smile, plucking a file out and handing it to Baekhyun. “Your first case,” she said explained, holding it out towards Baekhyun with a flourish.

Baekhyun blinked before reaching out and taking the file from Joy’s grasp, flipping it over and scanning it mechanically as he processed Joy’s words.

A 52 year-old was complaining of ankle pain after falling off a ladder while trying to change a lightbulb. Baekhyun silently hoped it was just a sprain as he turned and headed towards the room filled with curtained beds used for patients who were non-critical.

Time to go to work.

\---

A month passed in the blink of an eye, and with it, everything slowly became routine, a routine Baekhyun hated but didn't know how to break because, Baekhyun knew the hours of every coffee shop around the hospital. He knew how to slip into the bunk beds of the residents to catch a quick nap. He even knew where Dr. Zhang went to hide from the nurses (the rooftop), but he didn't know the location of a single bar. He didn't know a single person outside of the hospital staff and the emergency rooms' frequent fliers. He didn't know anything.

Moving to the city had changed nothing.

Baekhyun was still Baekhyun.

A workaholic emergency room doctor who took every overtime call he received.

The thought made Baekhyun sigh as he reached for the clipboard of the next patient he’d been assigned. He’d hoped moving to the city would spark a change, would make him different. He should have known it wouldn’t be so simple, unlike the case in his hands, which seemed fairly cut and dry.

Chanyeol Park was a 28 year old fireman who’d been on the job when a beam had collapsed and struck him in the head. He’d been brought over via ambulance confused and disoriented, but with otherwise stable vitals.

The EMT’s assessment: a concussion.

Baekhyun didn’t disagree, but he’d still be making sure before passing Mr. Park over to a nurse for observation.

“Hello Mr. Park,” he greeted, stepping inside the curtains of the hospital room bed. Instantly, a head snapped towards him from where it was propped up on the adjusted hospital bed, wide chocolate brown eyes blinking in apparent confusion as he took in Baekhyun’s form.

“Who are you?” Mr. Park asked, making Baekhyun smile as his brow furrowed.

“I am Dr. Byun. I am here to evaluate you Mr. Park,” Baekhyun explained quietly, watching as Mr. Park slowly processed his words, brows still creased.

"My dad is Mr. Park. I am Chanyeol," he said before starting to look around the curtained off bed. "Where am I?"

Baekhyun stepped forward after handing his clipboard off to Joy, noticing as he did so that his patient’s feet went almost to the end of the bed. Chanyeol was tall, and fit, as expected of his profession. His body also showed no outwards sign of injury, which Baekhyun would have taken for a good sign, except for the part where it was clear Chanyeol did not know where he was.

“You are at the hospital Chanyeol,” Baekhyun explained slowly, watching Chanyeol’s face closely as he took in the words.

Surprise flitted over Chanyeol’s features, along with another dose of confusion. “The hospital… why?” He asked as Baekhyun stepped forward, hands gently reaching for Chanyeol’s hand so as to get him seated upright from where he’d been reclined against the propped up bed.

“You were struck by a beam in a house. Do you remember?” Baekhyun asked quietly, hands dropping from Chanyeol’s once he was upright so that he could go to the nearby mobile cabinet and pull out an ophthalmoscope.

So long as Chanyeol’s pupils weren’t misshaped or oddly dilated, there probably wasn’t much need for an MRI or CT scan, yet. Concussions were always a bit unpredictable, but so far, Chanyeol's speech was not slurred and there were no other indications of internal bleeding, even if Chanyeol confirmed as Baekhyun went that he had no recollection of the injury that led to him being taken to the hospital in the first place.

He caught Baekhyun off-guard with his next question though, voicing it out after a momentary pause. “Is everyone okay?” he asked, clear concern in his voice and on his face as Baekhyun returned to his side, ophthalmoscope in hand.

Baekhyun froze for a couple seconds, unsure. He didn’t really know the answer to that. He hadn’t been told many details of the incident beyond those pertaining to Chanyeol’s injury, and while he was fairly certain Chanyeol likely wouldn’t recall his answer in a few hours anyway, he didn’t want to lie to one of his patients.

“I am not sure. You were removed from the scene after your injury, and I believe the situation is still ongoing. Now please, look this way,” he instructed, motioning for the young man to look towards the ophthalmoscope so that Baekhyun could evaluate his eyes. Chanyeol did so, and Baekhyun quickly became focused on noting the dilation of his pupils, not the way Chanyeol’s body was beginning to coil with tension.

Baekhyun worked quickly and quietly, relieved to find no indication that there was anything more amiss than the already certain concussion. He dropped the ophthalmoscope into his coat pocket and reached for the clipboard from Joy when Chanyeol’s voice broke through the silence that had descended upon the room as Baekhyun evaluated him.

“I should go back.”

Baekhyun jumped as Chanyeol began to move, standing up with a surprising bit of speed that had Baekhyun dropping his clipboard to the floor with a clatter and moving to catch the suddenly swaying on his feet 28 year-old. As Baekhyun had noted before, Chanyeol was tall, and HEAVY. Baekhyun grunted as he caught his swaying form, body straining. The last thing he needed was for Chanyeol to fall and injure himself further.

Thankfully, within seconds Joy was also there, arms helping to guide Baekhyun into getting Chanyeol back to where he had been previously seated on the edge of the bed.

“Chanyeol, you have a concussion,” Baekhyun said somewhat exasperatedly as he stepped away from him, heart rate elevated and breath coming out in short pants from the sudden exertion

“Oh…” Chanyeol let out quietly. “Is that bad?” He asked after a couple seconds, gaze tilting up to look at Baekhyun in a mix of confusion and repentance that quickly reminded Baekhyun that Chanyeol deserved none of his current frustration.

None of this was his fault.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and took a breath before slowly opening them and focusing back on a worried looking Chanyeol in front of whom Joy remained standing lest he try to get up again.

“It means that for now, you must stay here,” Baekhyun explained gently, stepping forward beside Joy. “Now please, lay down and let us get you situated.”

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chanyeol whispered, body wilting as Baekhyun stepped forward and helped guide him back to laying against the propped up mattress.

Baekhyun shook his head as he moved away, letting Joy work to finish fluffing Chanyeol's pillow and get him back under the covers of his bed. "It's okay. Just please do not try to stand on your own for now, and I will get the paperwork signed off for you to be admitted for observation."

"Admitted?" Chanyeol questioned, head popping into view around Joy's waist as she lowered the top portion of Chanyeol's bed slightly.

Baekhyun nodded. "Yes, we must make sure your symptoms don't get any worse, so we'll keep you overnight for now and someone will reevaluate you in the morning."

Chanyeol's brow furrowed before he fell silent and laid back on his bed. Baekhyun wondered if he even fully understood or remembered the conversation they had just had. He suspected he did not, something that was confirmed when about thirty seconds later Chanyeol turned to look at Joy and asked, "Where am I?"

Baekhyun frowned slightly. The frailty of the human mind was always disconcerting.

He stepped forward to tap Joy lightly after she finished providing a response. "I'm going to go handle the paperwork. I trust you have this under control?"

Joy nodded once, "Of course," she confirmed, making Baekhyun smile as he quickly turned to walk out of the bay. He didn't make it halfway to the desk before he found himself accosted by a rather frantic looking Dr. Zhang.

“Is Chanyeol Park in there?” He asked, gesturing towards the bay Baekhyun had just stepped out of.

Baekhyun nodded uncertainty. “Yes? He has a concussion. I was going to admit him for observa—“

“We need to get him into a private room,” Dr. Zhang declared, stepping past Baekhyun to pull open the curtains to the bed.

“Joy,” he exclaimed as he stepped inside, eyes widening as Baekhyun followed after, still confused. There didn’t seem to be a reason for this much fuss over a concussion. “Why didn't you place him in a private room when he arrived?”

Joy frowned as she turned from where she’d been adjusting the IV drip connected to Chanyeol’s arm. “He wouldn't want special treatment. He complains about it every time.”

Dr. Zhang sighed. “I understand that but I can't have the board of directors coming down on me for this. Please get him moved to a private suite and Dr. Byun,” Dr. Zhang continued, turning towards Baekhyun, “Please keep him under your direct care. I don’t want him out of your sight for the rest of your shift.”

Baekhyun blinked in surprise. “What? Dr. Zhang isn’t that,” Baekhyun demurred slightly as he saw Chanyeol staring at them both, eyes wide in confusion and concern. He didn’t need to see this. Baekhyun reached for Dr. Zhang’s arm, stepping them both back outside the confines of the curtain surrounding Chanyeol’s bed.

“Isn’t that a bit overkill? He just has a mild concussion,” Baekhyun whispered quietly, trying to understand why he was about to be assigned to what was effectively babysitting duty.

Dr. Zhang sighed as he shook his head. “You don't understand. Mr. Park isn’t your average patient. If we don’t make sure his care is perfect I will not hear the end of it.”

“Why?” Baekhyun asked, feeling even more confused as Dr. Zhang just shook his head.

“I don’t really have time to explain it all to you considering I’m about to give you up for the rest of your shift. Talk to Joy. She’ll explain and get you set up, and I promise this isn’t because you’re new. It’s because I trust you to do a good job, understand?” Dr. Zhang looked at Baekhyun directly in the eye as he spoke, making Baekhyun feel that the only thing he could do was nod

“Understood,” he murmured, watching as Dr. Zhang smiled and offered him a thanks before striding away towards the list of available doctors on the wall and marking through Baekhyun’s name.

Baekhyun stared for a few more seconds before he sighed and turned back towards Chanyeol’s bed, more confused than ever.

“Why is he being so mean?” Baekhyun heard as he walked back inside the curtain, somewhat surprised to see Chanyeol looking worriedly at the space where he and Dr. Zhang had disappeared.

His eyes widened as Baekhyun stepped forward, reaching out to help Joy release the brakes on the gurney’s wheels. “Are you okay?” He asked, seemingly already distracted from his previous question.

Baekhyun blinked in surprise before nodding his head. “I’m fine. Dr. Zhang was just concerned about you, but we’re going to get you moved and everything is going to be fine,” Baekhyun assured, eyes flicking to Joy who nodded subtly in confirmation that a room had been arranged.

“Now please lay back, Chanyeol. We’re going to start moving and I don’t want you to injure yourself,” Baekhyun murmured, pushing gently against Chanyeol’s shoulder until he allowed himself to be reclined back on his bed again.

“Where are we going?” Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun pulled away, reasserting his grip on the gurney as he and Joy pulled the bed out and towards the elevator.

Joy saved Baekhyun from having to answer as he hit the button for the elevator. “The fifteenth floor. You’ll be quite comfortable Chanyeol. The floor is all private, furnished rooms, for VIPs,” she explained, the last words directed towards Baekhyun’s, whose eyes had widened.

Just who was Chanyeol that he was put on the floor Baekhyun had heard was for politicians and celebrities?

“I’m comfortable now,” Chanyeol muttered as the elevator doors closed, and they began their ascent.

Joy looked at Chanyeol pityingly as they reached the floor and the elevator dinged before turning her attention to Baekhyun. “Room 1502. If you need anything there are call buttons inside for every department. Just press and talk.”

Baekhyun nodded as they got Chanyeol pushed to 1502. “Okay,” Baekhyun said hesitantly, pausing outside the door as two more nurses that greeted them there began to pull Chanyeol inside.

Joy looked a bit puzzled by his pause until Baekhyun spoke again. “Could you please explain why he had to be moved?” Baekhyun asked, voice low.

Joy blinked before her eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, you don’t know yet, do you? You fit in so well, I forget you are still new…”

Baekhyun nodded as he gestured with his hand for Joy to continue. “Yeah, so…”

Joy jumped as the phone in her pocket began to ring. She picked it up and placed it to her ear, eyes worried as she glanced apologetically at Baekhyun. I have to go she mouthed after a couple moments.

Baekhyun nodded, unsurprised as Joy, who had gone back to responding to the person on the phone suddenly covered the receiver. “I don’t have time to explain everything but if you google ‘Chanyeol Park’ and ‘rescue’ you should get your answers okay?” Baekhyun nodded as Joy returned to her call, turning and running down the hall after just a few seconds.

Baekhyun sighed as he turned to face the door to Chanyeol's room. Surely something had happened downstairs. If only he could go help, but no, he had to play babysitter to a 28 year old who was now sitting in an even larger and more comfortable looking bed with an expression no less puzzled by than it had been downstairs.

“Who are you?”

Baekhyun held back another sigh as he drew up a chair beside Chanyeol’s bed. It was going to be a long afternoon.

—

Baekhyun’s shift lasted until 8PM. During the hours leading up to the end he explained who he was four times; watched Frozen twice; and learned that Chanyeol thought he had pretty hands.

That last comment had been voiced when Baekhyun had decided to take out Chanyeol’s IV. He didn’t seem to need the fluids and by eight he finally seemed to be fairly aware of his surroundings. He at least wasn’t asking who Baekhyun was anymore, though Baekhyun wasn’t convinced Chanyeol actually remembered his name even as he left him in the care of Dr. Kim Junmyeon.

That was another surprise to Baekhyun. Dr. Kim worked in cardiology. There was little reason for him to watch a concussion patient. Dr. Kim had simply said he was doing it as a favor and Baekhyun had quickly accepted the explanation as he slipped out of Chanyeol’s room.

He wasn’t going to argue with Dr. Kim and end up on night watch duty as well. Besides, after six hours he finally understood what the fuss was all about.

Chanyeol Park wasn’t your ordinary fireman. Two years ago he’d been off duty when a fire broke out at an elementary school only a block from his apartment. He’d rushed over without gear and began to help evacuate the building before suiting up in a spare suit once other first responders arrived and rushing back in to pull out more people, including the daughter of the mayor. The picture of him carrying out the little five year old quickly went viral and suddenly, Chanyeol Park was the face of the fire department in the city.

Baekhyun found tons of photos of him on different ad campaigns, teeth shining pearly white as he asked for donations and preached advice about fire safety. There was even a calendar spread for charity, which left Baekhyun's cheeks a bit flushed. Catching Chanyeol earlier had led him to suspect the man was fairly buff but now he had proof in a spread that left little to the imagination, at least from the waist up.

Baekhyun took a look from the photo in front of him to the man staring entranced at the figure of Elsa singing “Let it Go” and shook his head. Perhaps it was the concussion that made Chanyeol love Disney movies because it definitely didn’t match his face, or his six pack.

Baekhyun shook his head again and looked down at his phone to quickly close the webpage. He didn’t need to be looking at pictures of his patient like that. It was better to focus on Frozen and whether Chanyeol would try to sing along to any more of the songs. His rendition of “Love is an Open Door” had been a bright spot in Baekhyun’s monotonous afternoon.

—

Baekhyun found himself back in Chanyeol’s hospital room the following day, smiling as he walked in to find the fireman so fully absorbed in picking at the tray of hospital food in front of him that he didn’t even seem to notice Baekhyun had entered the room.

“Not to your taste,” Baekhyun asked, amused as Chanyeol jumped, head jerking in his direction.

“Oh, I didn’t hear you come in,” Chanyeol said, eyes slightly wide as Baekhyun chuckled and leaned down to get a better look at the read out of Chanyeol’s vitals.

“I noticed,” he replied, straightening up after a couple seconds. “You seem to be doing better today. No pain?” He asked, watching as Chanyeol blinked a few times before shaking his head.

“Nothing I haven’t felt before. Sore mostly. I guess you checked me in yesterday?” He asked, eyes holding not even a hint of recognition.

Baekhyun nodded as he reached out to grab Chanyeol’s chart, flipping it open and beginning to note down his observations. “Yes, I performed your initial checkup and then was assigned to watch over you for the afternoon. I’m assuming you don’t remember?” He asked, glancing up from the chart to find Chanyeol’s eyes.

Chanyeol flushed slightly as he ducked his head. “No, yesterday is a bit of a blur. Sorry for the trouble. I’m sure you had better things to do than watch me,” he added, expression troubled as Baekhyun finished his notes. There wasn’t much to report. Chanyeol seemed to have recovered well.

“It’s fine,” Baekhyun said with a small laugh as he bent down to place Chanyeol’s chart back in its holder. “I enjoyed your singing at least.” Baekhyun looked up to meet Chanyeol’s eyes, chuckling again at how wide they’d become.

“I was singing?” He asked after a few moments of hesitation.

Baekhyun nodded as he moved to grab a chair from the side of the room. Whether Chanyeol liked it or not, Baekhyun had been instructed to monitor him again. “You are apparently a very big fan of Frozen,” he said, chuckling louder as Chanyeol's cheeks darkened and he ducked his head again.

“Uh...yeah…I guess,” Chanyeol said, clearly taken aback and a bit embarrassed.

Baekhyun smiled as he reached into his coat to pull out his phone. “Don’t worry about it. I promise I won’t tell anyone. Besides, you can just blame the concussion,” he added as he flicked open his food ordering app. “Now tell me, what do you want to eat? Clearly not a grilled chicken salad,” Baekhyun said with an incline of his head towards Chanyeol’s picked over plate.  
Chanyeol’s eyes widened before he was raising both his hands in front of himself, waving Baekhyun off. “Oh no, you don’t have to get me anything. I’ll eat this,” he said, expression betraying him as he glanced down at the salad on his tray.

Baekhyun chortled. “I'm hungry too you know. Just think of it like that. Now…how do you feel about pizza?” Baekhyun asked after a couple moments of scrolling, trying to find the best mix of price and delivery time.

Baekhyun glanced up to find a still hesitating Chanyeol licking his lips. Baekhyun looked back down at his phone. “I’m gonna order pizza. If you don’t want pineapple on it you should probably say what you like,” Baekhyun said, starting to tap through the ordering screens.

After a couple of seconds, and a heavy sigh, Chanyeol spoke, tone defeated. “Can you just order cheese? I don’t really want anything else.”

Baekhyun nodded as he deleted the toppings he had added before hitting the order button with a smile and looking up at Chanyeol. “See, that wasn’t so hard was it?”

Chanyeol sighed. “I suppose it wasn’t. What is your name by the way? I don’t think I’ve met you before. Well other than yesterday that is,” he said, laughing slightly at himself as Baekhyun smiled and tucked his phone away before holding out his hand.

“Dr. Byun. Nice to meet you again Mr. Park,” Baekhyun said, a teasing lilt to his tone that had Chanyeol chuckling to himself as he reached out to shake Baekhyun’s hand.

“Let me guess. I told you that’s my dad,” he said, still smiling as Baekhyun lightly squeezed Chanyeol’s hand once it wrapped around his.

Baekhyun gave a nod as Chanyeol drew his hand back. “Yup. You also tried to run back to the scene and almost collapsed to the floor. Being a hero seems to stick even when you’re concussed,” Baekhyun said, smiling congenially as he got settled into his chair. It’d be a while before their food arrived.

Chanyeol was quick to shake his head as a small frown overtook his features. “I’m not a hero. I'm just doing my job."

Baekhyun hummed for a couple seconds in response, taking a moment to gauge Chanyeol’s reaction before shaking his head. “You risk your life to save people. That makes you a hero in my book, even if it is your job.”

Chanyeol studied Baekhyun for a few seconds. Baekhyun could tell from his expression that he still didn't quite agree with his words, but after a while, he just shook his head. "If you say so," he murmured, making Baekhyun laugh softly.

"I do, but if it upsets you, why don't you tell me about something else? We're gonna be stuck with each other for a while since my boss has me assigned to watch you my whole shift," Baekhyun explained with a laugh, hoping to break Chanyeol's sudden melancholy.

It worked, sort of.

"Your whole shift?" Chanyeol asked, eyes widening.

Baekhyun shrugged, amused by Chanyeol's surprise. "I mean, what did you expect?" he asked, watching as Chanyeol's shoulders dropped in defeat.

"I was hoping to get out of here soon," he murmured, looking towards the window, tone tinged with longing.

Baekhyun laughed. "The only way I can help with that is if you have someone who can stay with you outside the hospital for a few days. Do you live with someone?" he asked, watching as Chanyeol looked back at him, clearly surprised at the offer. Still, he also slowly shook his head.

"I live alone, well except for my dog," he added after a couple seconds.

"I see," Baekhyun said with a nod. "Well then, is there anyone who would be willing to stay with you for a few days, just in case?"

Chanyeol was silent other than a drawn out "Uh..." prompting Baekhyun to continue. "If you don't want to stay here a few days you are going to have to come up with someone," he said with a laugh, watching as Chanyeol's eyes widened to an almost comical size before he rushed out a name.

"Sehun," he said, making Baekhyun tilt his head in curiosity.

"Who is Sehun?" he asked.

"One of the members of my squad," Chanyeol explained. "He'll probably be here soon, along with the others. I'm surprised they aren't here yet... there wasn't anything on the news was there?" Chanyeol asked, eyes suddenly darting towards Baekhyun's phone, a worried expression on his face.

Baekhyun quickly shook his head. "Not that I saw. You were the only one to come in yesterday as well. I can go have some calls placed if you would like though," he offered, noting the way the tension hadn't quite left Chanyeol's shoulders.

At Baekhyun's offer though, he finally began to relax, falling back against the pillows of his bed. "No. I'm sure they'll be here soon. They probably just slept in even though they know I need to be rescued from this place," Chanyeol said with a sigh.

Baekhyun laughed. "Well, sorry for holding you hostage, but on the bright side it looks like our pizza is here," he said, holding up his phone as it buzzed in his hand. "I'll go grab it and come back," he added, laughing at the tinge coloring Chanyeol's cheeks as realized what he had said.

He nodded lamely as Baekhyun stood up and headed for the door, amused. It must be nice to have friends who'd come rescue you from a hospital. Baekhyun couldn't relate.

\---

It was as Baekhyun reached the downstairs desk, and saw his pizza waiting there happily, that he learned Chanyeol hadn’t been mistaken. Standing there in front of the desk talking to nurse Joy were three rather haggard looking young men with matching tired looks in their eyes and Station 61 t-shirts on the chests. Before Joy could offer, Baekhyun found himself stepping forward, pizza in hand.

“You’re here for Mr. - Chanyeol, right?” He asked with a smile.

Three heads snapped towards him in unison. The shortest of the three spoke first. “Yes, he’s here right?” He asked, expression hopeful.

Baekhyun nodded with a smile. “Yes. Follow me,” he said, motioning with his free hand for the group to follow him down the hall. He was probably breaking some kind of sign in procedure, but given the special treatment Chanyeol had received so far he was pretty sure there’d be no complaints about letting the other members of Chanyeol’s squad up to see him.

“He’s upstairs in a private room,” Baekhyun explained as they walked towards the elevators. “He said you’d be here soon,” he added, turning to face the crowd after he had pushed the button and the elevator doors began to close. “I’m Dr. Byun,” he offered, holding out his hand.

It was taken and shook warmly, three times. “Jongdae.”

“Jongin.”

“Sehun. How is he doing?”

Baekhyun smiled as he drew back his hand and the elevator dinged.

“He’s doing well, well aside from feeling like he’s trapped in prison,” Baekhyun said with a soft chuckle as they headed towards the door.

“He said that?” Jongdae asked, laughing along with the others.

Baekhyun shook his head as they reached the door. “Not exactly, but it was heavily implied,” Baekhyun explained as he turned the handle and held the door open for the three to enter. Jongin, the last to walk through the door, apologetically ducked his head.

“Sorry, none of us are very good at sitting still,” he murmured, making Baekhyun chuckle as he held out the pizza for Jongin to take.

“I can imagine,” he said. “Take this while I go try to get him ready to be freed alright?” he offered, smiling encouragingly until Jongin took the pizza with a nod and disappeared inside the hospital room with a quiet murmur of thanks.

The “took you long enough” that echoed down the hall as Baekhyun walked away had him sighing longingly.

\---

Baekhyun does manage to get Chanyeol checked out from the hospital that afternoon, which has Chanyeol heaping many thankful praises upon him until he is almost literally dragged away by his squad who want more food. Apparently, one pizza was not enough.

Baekhyun just laughed at the exchange and went back to work, not expecting anything more to come of his caring for Chanyeol.

He was just another patient he had treated and cleared.

And so like with any other patient, Baekhyun prepared to move on to the next.

Except he didn’t because a few days later, Baekhyun walked up to reception desk towards the end of his shift to find it adorned with a medium sized flower arrangement and a pizza.

“What is this for?” Baekhyun asked, pointing at the out of place items as he put one of his patient files into the complete bin, a minor cut that had required a few steristrips and a lot of reassuring a 6 year old's mother her daughter would be fine.

“I don’t know. They’re for you,” Joy said with a small, teasing laugh.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “What?”

Joy laughed a bit louder before she picked up the pizza and the flowers, handing them off one at a time to Baekhyun, who quickly found himself holding them securely even if he still didn’t understand what was going on.

“You sure there wasn’t a mistake?” he asked, looking down at the objects in his grasp, still trying to process his shock.

Who would send him something like this?

Joy nodded firmly. “Pretty sure. There’s a card and everything, which, I think will help clear up some of your confusion. Feel free to head to your office. We’ve got it under control here,” she offered, inclining her head towards the relatively quiet lobby.

Baekhyun tried to protest anyway, but he shouldn’t have bothered. He’d never win against Joy. Soon enough he was in his office, flipping open the box of pizza and pulling out a slice to munch on as he reached for the aforementioned note tucked into the bouquet.

"Sorry for the trouble, and for eating all your pizza. - Chanyeol"

Baekhyun smiles as he takes another bite of pizza and leans back in his chair. Chanyeol was too kind. Most patients didn't follow up with him at all. It was nice to get a thanks, and free food to boot.

He turned the card over in his grasp, curious to see if there was anything else, but the only thing on the back of the small white postcard was receipt information, the price of the flowers tastefully not displayed. Baekhyun was about to flip the card back over and tuck it into the notecard holder on his desk when he registered something neatly printed at the bottom of the card.

A phone number for the delivery man to call if there were any issues.

Baekhyun didn't recognize it at all.

On a whim, he placed the card down on his desk and reached for his phone.

\---

"Wait, so you really sent him flowers?" Jongdae asked, laughing through his question.

Chanyeol tried to shrug him off. "Just a pizza didn't seem like enough Dae. He literally watched me for his entire shift."

"You do know that's his job right?" Sehun asked, making Chanyeol sigh as his head turned in his direction.

"We both know most people wouldn't be assigned a doctor to watch them sing along to Frozen," he said, wishing he could take his words back a second later as Sehun's eyes widened and Jongdae let out a cackle full of mirth.

"You sang?" he screeched, making Chanyeol sink lower into his chair as he refused to answer.

Sehun sighed as he stood up from his seat and walked towards the kitchen, pausing to pat Chanyeol's shoulder as he went. "Don't worry so much about it," he murmured softly before continuing on his way, making Chanyeol sigh as he reached for his phone to check the delivery status.

His eyes widened as the first thing that greeted him was a text from an unknown number.

[5:42] I got the flowers – you didn’t have to do that

Chanyeol froze for a second, mind racing. Dr. Byun?

How had he gotten his number?

[5:50] Dr. Byun?

[5:50] Yes. How many other people did you send flowers to recently?

Chanyeol found himself laughing as he sat up and began to type back rapidly on his phone.

[5:51] Just you

[5:51] Do you like them?

Chanyeol watched as the writing bubble appeared and disappeared for a couple seconds before finally a response came through.

[5:53] They're pretty

Chanyeol smiled to himself, suddenly glad Jongdae had wandered off to find Jongin to tell him about Chanyeol's singing.

[5:54] I hoped you'd think that

[5:54] You really didn't have to send me these you know

Chanyeol smiled and leaned back, finding himself feeling more relaxed the longer their conversation went.

[5:55] I wanted to - I know I caused you trouble ><

Baekhyun's rebuttal of his words was swift.

[5:55] Like someone else I know said, it was my job

Chanyeol snorted. Apparently, Dr. Byun had a sense of a humor, a snarky one at that.

[5:56] And how is that job by the way?

Chanyeol could almost feel the shrug that accompanied Baekhyun's response.

[5:57] Same old same old. You?

Chanyeol glanced towards the clock before tapping out a response.

[5:57] Pretty quiet. I'll be off soon

[5:58] Nice - I'm almost done too, just a bit of paperwork to do

[5:59] Am I distracting you

[5:59] haha a little bit

Chanyeol was about to respond when the texting bubble reappeared. He paused, waiting a couple seconds for another message to ping through

[5:59] don’t worry, I could use a little distraction

Chanyeol blinked, rereading Dr. Byun's message a couple times before he bit his lip, hesitating for only a moment before deciding that Jongdae was already making fun of him for sending flowers anyway so he had nothing to lose.

[6:00] Could you use a little more distraction?

[6:00] ???

[6:00] The guys and I usually go out Thursday night after out shift – you could join us, if you want

Chanyeol held his breath after he hit send, wondering what Dr. Byun's response would be. The invitation was sudden, to be sure, but from their few conversations, Chanyeol had a gut feeling Dr. Byun would fit right into their Thursday night outings, if he was willing to give them a chance.

\---

Baekhyun blinked a few times as he stared at Chanyeol’s latest message.

He wasn't sure how to react. The invitation was so sudden. He barely knew Chanyeol, and yet...

Before he could think better of it, Baekhyun sent back a single word

[6:02] Yes

An address, and several more meaningless texts back and forth later, Baekhyun was heading towards the subway with his GPS chirping directions and Chanyeol helpfully texting his own landmarks.

Baekhyun could only hope that the "large bear" outside the door of the pub wasn't alive.

\---

The bear outside the pub wasn't alive, and after a couple seconds of introductions and Baekhyun convincing the table to call him Baekhyun and not Dr. Byun, the focus of the conversation shifted, with Baekhyun nodding along to Jongdae's complaints about a call they'd had earlier that week that had ultimately been a false alarm.

Apparently, college students needed to be better at not burning popcorn.

The atmosphere was light, and Baekhyun couldn't help but find himself laughing along as he sat between Chanyeol and Jongin. It'd been a while since he'd heard stories that didn't involve a patient, and hearing tales of disgruntled college coeds standing outside in various states of undress was exactly the kind of amusement he needed.

He lost track of which beer he was on, but it couldn't have been more than 2 or 3, when the conversation suddenly shifted, Jongdae looking towards him pointedly.

"So," he prodded, tone fishing, "Chanyeol says you just moved here?"

Baekhyun found himself nodding without hesitation, nerves quelled by the light buzz of alcohol in his veins. "A couple a weeks ago," he answered.

"Where from?"

This question came from Chanyeol at his left, and Baekhyun found himself shifting slightly so that he could better address his now rapt audience.

"Out east. It's about four hours from here. I bet you've never heard of it," he said, smiling as Jongdae immediately smirked.

"Try me," he challenged.

Baekhyun chuckled. He'd known Jongdae less than two hours, and he'd expected that response. "____"

A low whistle greeted his words, courtesy of Sehun. "Pretty far," he observed, making Baekhyun nod as he leaned back, happy to have apparently bested Jongdae's geography knowledge, though apparently not Sehun's.

"Yeah," he acknowledged softly, suddenly feeling pensive. It really was far, wasn't it? And Baekhyun still didn't know if it'd been the right choice to do it in the first place.

"Why'd you do it?" Chanyeol asked, voice soft, making Baekhyun hum to himself as he relaxed slightly. Chanyeol's softer tone was soothing, less pressurizing and more curious, perhaps even slightly concerned.

It set him at ease, making it so that when he shrugged his shoulders and spoke, his tone rung with a sense of confidence he didn't quite feel. "I was looking for a change of pace," he said simply, echoing a smile that came his way courtesy of Chanyeol before his head was snapping towards Jongdae, who was chuckling softly.

"Well I’m sure you’ve gotten one – Central Med is always busy," he said before tipping back his glass of beer.

Baekhyun nodded in agreement as he reached for his own beer. "It sure is."

"But you like it so far?" Chanyeol asked, head tilting slightly, tone curious again.

Baekhyun nodded. "It’s good. The other doctors and nurses are tough but kind and the work is good. Can’t complain really," he said, mine shuffling through his shifts at the hospital. Really, the hospital was pretty great. It was Baekhyun who sucked at doing anything outside of it.

"That's good. They had me scrubbing down the toilets for a month when I started," Jongin said, head inclining towards the others at the table.

Chanyeol was instantly defensive. "Hey, we all did it too!"

"They act like that makes it okay," Jongin said, leaning closer to Baekhyun to fake whisper in his ear.

Baekhyun laughed as Jongin pulled away. "Well, wouldn't it be worse if they made you do something they didn’t all do?" he asked, laughing as Chanyeol let out an excited yell from his other side.

"Exactly!" He said, hand clamping down on Baekhyun's shoulder and dragging him towards his side with a laugh. "See? Even Baekhyun agrees with us!" He exclaimed.

Jongin let out a long suffering sigh as he shook his head and reached for the fried chicken at the center of the table. “Great another one,” he grumbled, making Baekhyun laugh along with the rest of table.

Chanyeol squeezed him to his side again before letting go, a smile still on his face as the conversation shifted to other topics. Baekhyun smiled as a well, a warmth pooling in his chest as he laughed along to the latest tales of the antics of Sehun's dog.

—

Thursday's quickly became Baekhyun’s favorite day. They were the highlight of his week so to speak. There was always a funny story or two for the guys to share from the firehouse and while Baekhyun was pretty sure his stories about his more interesting patients weren’t nearly as good, everyone laughed anyways.

It was nice, laughing and joking around freely with the guys, even if he did end up staying a bit late one Thursday when he had the night shift and had to practically sprint to the hospital to be on time.

His panting as he reached the front desk was met with the raised eyebrow of Dr. Zhang.

"I’m not late," Baekhyun gasped out, hands on his knees as he took a few more deep breaths.

After a couple seconds, Dr. Zhang turned to add Baekhyun's name to the whiteboard of on duty doctors with a soft chuckle. “Did I say you were?"

“No... uhh...” Baekhyun stuttered, suddenly confused.

Dr. Zhang chuckled again as he reached out to pull a file down from the hanging bins on the wall. “Get to the back and get your coat; it’s going to be a long night," he said, offering Baekhyun a chance to spare himself further embarrassment as he turned around with a warm smile.

Unfortunately, Baekhyun didn't take it. He blamed the time spent with Chanyeol and the others for bringing out his sarcastic side.

“Is it ever not?” he quipped, watching as Dr. Zhang's eyes widened for a second before he laughed and hummed thoughtfully, a twinkle in his eye.

“Hmm Christmas is quiet,” he teased, making Baekhyun roll his eyes.

“Oh joy, one day out of 365,” Baekhyun said, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

It was only after the words passed his lips that Baekhyun remembered exactly who Dr. Zhang was, AKA his boss

Baekhyun froze, cheeks reddening.

Thankfully, Dr. Zhang seemed to have a good sense of humor, taking the quip in stride as he let out another laugh. “Better than none, don’t you think?” he asked, a playful smile on his face that had Baekhyun instantly relaxing as he let out a laugh of his own.

“True,” Baekhyun agreed before stepping away from the desk. It was probably best he leave now before he really did say something that upset Dr. Zhang. “I’ll be back soon.”

Dr. Zhang nodded with another laugh as Baekhyun scurried away, relieved he hadn't managed to completely embarrass himself that evening.

\---

"You told your boss that?" Chanyeol asked, tone disbelieving the following week as Baekhyun recounted the night's events and why, that night, he was going to make sure he left with plenty of time to get to the hospital by ten.

Baekhyun nodded his head in shame.

"To his face? Man, you're crazy!" Jongdae said with a laugh, making Baekhyun groan as he let his forehead collide with the table. Right about now he could really do with a bear, but he had a whole night shift to get through, so water it was.

"Yeah, I know," he grumbled.

A warm hand stroked the back of his head suddenly. Baekhyun didn't have to look to know it was Chanyeol's. He had a tendency to offer comforting pat and rubs whenever Baekhyun got upset.

Baekhyun didn't mind.

He sat up as Chanyeol's hand moved to pat his back once before falling away. "Well you still have your job so you're probably fine," he offered, making Baekhyun sigh as he reached for his glass of water.

"That or he's just waiting to let me down gently," he said, making the table rumble with laughter that simmered down as a new voice entered the fray.

"I think you’d have to do more than that to get Dr. Zhang to fire you. He a softie at heart," Kyungsoo, Jongin's boyfriend who made it to some of their Thursday outings, said making Baekhyun's head snap towards him in surprise.

"You know Dr. Zhang?" he asked, surprise coloring his tone as Kyungsoo nodded his head.

"He picks up his boyfriend's dog when his surgeries run over," Kyungsoo said, making Baekhyun's eyes widen even more. Kyungsoo ran a doggy day care facility. It was how he and Jongin had met in the first place, but that wasn't what had Baekhyun almost sputtering in shock.

"His boyfriend?" he asked, trying to wrap his mind around Kyungsoo's words.

Kyungsoo paused for a second, suddenly hesitating before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah, you know, Kim Junmyeon? He works at your hospital too. I assumed you knew they were..." Kyungsoo's voice trailed off as Baekhyun just stared.

Dr. Kim and Dr. Zhang?

Just…

How?

Dr. Zhang always seemed to be in the office. Baekhyun had assumed Dr. Zhang was just like him, not quite able to balance the personal and professional sides of his career, but now.. the fact that Dr. Zhang wasn’t like him… it made Baekhyun feel… He had felt like Dr. Zhang was as good of proof as any that being alone was part of the job. That it came with the territory so to speak.

Apparently he wasn’t.

So the problem wasn’t the job.

Which meant, Baekhyun realized with a sinking feeling in his gut, it was him.

It was Baekhyun who was the problem.

Baekhyun didn’t like that thought. He didn’t like it at all.

\---

The conversation slowly drifted away from Dr. Zhang and towards Kyungsoo's other patrons as Baekhyun remained quiet, caught up in a growing feeling of ineptitude. Why was it that only he apparently couldn't figure out how to have a relationship and work at the same time?

Why was he so bad at it?

He hadn't found any answers before he felt a gentle nudge at his side.

"Want to grab some air?" Chanyeol asked softly, inclining his head towards the stairs that led to the rooftop of the bar.

Instantly, Baekhyun felt himself nodding his head.

Maybe if he went outside he could at least feel like the walls of the room weren’t closing in on him and making it harder to breathe.

They walked up the stairs in silence that was only broken as they leaned over the rail at the edge of the rooftop, looking out at the city street below.

"You alright?" Chanyeol asked, not looking Baekhyun's way. The question was soft, non-intrusive.

Baekhyun let out a quiet hum in response. "I guess," he murmured, the cool, crisp air helping to settle some of his earlier despair. At least he had made it here. A couple of months ago he wouldn't have even known where a single bar was in the city.

"Was the news about Dr. Zhang so surprising?" Chanyeol asked after a while, voice still soft.

Baekhyun still stiffened. "You noticed?" he asked.

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol shrug out of the corner of his eye. "You kind of got lost in thought after that," he explained, finally turning his head to look towards Baekhyun, expression tinged with concern that had Baekhyun scrambling for words

"I…"

Chanyeol reached out his hand again, running it up and down Baekhyun's arm. "Hey, you don’t have to say if you don’t want to," he offered, hand drawing away after a few seconds as Chanyeol turned to look back out over the street, giving Baekhyun time.

Baekhyun sighed before moving closer to Chanyeol, bumping his side.

"You’re a good friend, you know," he said, chest lightening as Chanyeol let out a warm laugh.

"Thanks," he said, nudging Baekhyun back before they fell silent again. Finally after a few minutes had passed, Baekhyun spoke softly.

"I didn’t have many friends back home."

"You didn’t?" Chanyeol asked, and though he had tried to hide it, Baekhyun could hear the surprise behind the question. He tried to ignore it as he shook his head.

"Nope," he admitted, heart beating a bit faster in his chest. This wasn't exactly a conversation he wanted to have, but maybe, a voice in the back of his head was telling him, that was why he should have it.

"Why not?" Chanyeol asked, this time not missing a beat. Baekhyun smiled slightly at his quick ability to adapt before he let out a soft sigh.

"Work. I’ve never been the best at juggling things," he explained, waiting with baited breath for how Chanyeol would respond to that admission.

Chanyeol was quiet for a while, hand snaking up to rub at Baekhyun's back again before he spoke, tone thoughtful. "You’re juggling them now."

Baekhyun shook his head. "I'm really not. It's you who makes the effort. I’ve never once invited you guys out first," he said, making Chanyeol's hand stall for second before it resumed upon its journey up and down Baekhyun's back.

"We’d come if you did." He said simply.

Baekhyun didn't respond, too caught up in his own thoughts.

"I’d come if you did," Chanyeol added, even more softly, and that, that broke through Baekhyun's reverie, making him turn to Chanyeol and forcing his hand to fall away.

"Why?" he asked, finding himself unable to understand why Chanyeol would be willing to put in effort when arguably, Baekhyun never had.

Chanyeol shrugged nonchalantly. "Because that’s what friends do," he stated simply.

Baekhyun frowned. "I don’t think I deserve to be your friend," he muttered after a couple seconds, heart twisting slightly at how matter of fact Chanyeol was about it. Would Baekhyun have given the same response? Did his job even allow him to give the same response?

Chanyeol shook his head. "It’s not about deserving anything," he argued, making Baekhyun fall silent again because really, he didn't know what to say to that. If Baekhyun couldn't be as good of a friend to Chanyeol as Chanyeol was to him then how was it fair to Chanyeol? How was it fair at all?

"...ask me out."

"What?" Baekhyun asked, focus returning to Chanyeol with a snap.

Chanyeol laughed slightly as he clarified. "Ask me to go somewhere with you. There must be something you've been wanting to do since you moved here," he said, tone expectant and smile warm, encouraging.

Baekhyun blinked before slowly shaking his head. “It’s not that simple.”

“Isn’t it?” Chanyeol asked, meeting Baekhyun’s conviction with his own, forcing Baekhyun to reconsider.

Maybe Chanyeol was right. Maybe it was that simple. Maybe all Baekhyun needed to do was ask.

"I want to go to the aquarium," he whispered softly. When he'd looked up moving to the city, there had been many articles about the aquarium and the whale sharks it housed in one of the largest tanks in the world. He'd been meaning to go since he arrived, but, like with so many things in his life, Baekhyun had never found the time.

"You like fish?" Chanyeol asked, head tilting to the side.

Baekhyun shrugged, nerves returning full force. "Yeah, I guess. It’s dumb. I know. You don’t—"

Chanyeol raised a hand, cutting Baekhyun off. "I’ll go with you."

"W-What?" Baekhyun sputtered, staring at Chanyeol in shock.

Chanyeol continued on, undeterred. "I’ll go with you. When is your next day off?" he asked, waiting until Baekhyun just pulled out his phone and scanned through the days.

“Saturday," he said, certain Chanyeol had mentioned being assigned the weekend shift earlier that very evening, which was why things like this could never work. There were just too many—

“Hey Sehun!" Chanyeol yelled, making Baekhyun's head snap towards the rooftop bar, where, sure enough, Sehun was standing with the others. They must have followed him and Chanyeol upstairs.

"Yeah?" Sehun called out in response.

“Can you swap shifts with me this weekend?” Chanyeol asked.

“For what?” Sehun yelled back

“I have a date!” Chanyeol shouted, making Baekhyun blush. Chanyeol really needed to work on his choice of words.

“Really!” Sehun exclaimed.

“Yeah, with Baekhyun!”

Sehun's response was instantaneous. “That’s not a date!”

Baekhyun found himself blushing deeper. Stupid Chanyeol and his stupid word choices.

“Just swap with me will you?" Chanyeol insisted.

Sehun let out a long suffering sigh. “Okay, but you owe me one,” he shouted.

Chanyeol turned back to Baekhyun with a triumphant smile on his face. “There, done. When do you want to meet up?”

\---

It became a routine.

Baekhyun would receive his schedule from Dr. Zhang and text it to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol would look it over and send back the days their schedules matched up.

Baekhyun would ask him to meet up on some of those days. Sometimes, he'd ask for every day and Chanyeol would often squeeze in a few trips to Baekhyun's lunch breaks as well.

They would still meet up with the guys every Thursday too, but Baekhyun would be lying if he said he didn’t look forward to seeing Chanyeol more. A lot more.

Which was why when Chanyeol sent back a big frowny face after Baekhyun sent over his latest two week schedule, Baekhyun's stomach just dropped. It was inevitable really. They were both busy people. Of course their schedules wouldn’t always match.

Still Baekhyun couldn't shake the sinking feeling in his gut, a sense of dread filling him as he realized he was about to work for two weeks without seeing Chanyeol. The idea of work had never felt so stifling, so suffocating, as it did in that instant, and then, just as suddenly, Baekhyun found himself able to breathe again.

[11:55] I guess we'll just have to see each other on Thursday

Yes, of course. Thursday night. Baekhyun was smiling as he thought about seeing Chanyeol then, hitting reply and keying in his response as his mind flooded with a deep sense of relief before he pocketed his phone and headed towards his office door.

[11:57] Yup, see you then <3

\---

Baekhyun's optimism was short lived. Thursday afternoon, an announcement over the PA system has everyone rushing to the emergency room. There was a fire at an apartment complex, and it was bad.

The emergency room was flooded with people suffering from smoke inhalation, cuts, and burns. Baekhyun found himself helping to triage the new arrivals, sending those who were non-critical to wait as he got those who needed immediate attention to the next doctor available.

It’s was chaos.

He was assessing more patients than he could remember seeing in an entire week, and even after the initial triaging was complete, he was helping do their evaluations, cleaning up minor cuts and burns and getting x-rays ordered without even stopping to catch his breath. The only food he ate was shoved at him by Joy sometime after 8PM. He swallowed it without even registering what it tasted like, body running high on adrenaline until 2AM when he had to stop because he legally couldn't work more than a double shift and his time was up.

Baekhyun didn't even feel relief.

He was too tired for that.

He just wanted to sleep.

And see Chanyeol.

Baekhyun paused at the front desk where he had just deposited the board for his last patient of the evening, but the thought didn’t go away. If anything, it got stronger.

He wanted to see Chanyeol.

He wanted to make sure the rest of the guys were okay too, but that was different. He didn’t want to trail his fingers through their hair, pull them into a hug and—

Baekhyun shook his head.

He was too tired.

He wasn’t thinking straight.

He was—

Hallucinating apparently because Chanyeol was walking through the doors of the ER, looking every bit as exhausted as Baekhyun felt in a loose pair of sweats and a t-shirt, his hair still damp from his post work shower.

The instant Chanyeol saw Baekhyun staring, he walked faster, a smile breaking through the exhaustion on his face. His momentum had Baekhyun bracing for impact, but Chanyeol jerked to a stop a step away, smile suddenly turning sheepish as Baekhyun continued to just stare in disbelief.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun finally managed to ask as Chanyeol continued to just stand there, sheepish smile on his face.

“I uh…wanted to see how things were going?” Chanyeol said, a hand rising up to scratch at the back of his head as he searched for words.

The response set Baekhyun at ease somehow. It was normal. Safe.

“We managed," Baekhyun said. "It got a bit crazy, but things are slowing down now. You guys?"

Chanyeol smiled as his hand dropped from his scalp. “Everyone made it out okay,” he answered, a tired but contented smile returning to his face.

“Good,” Baekhyun said, echoing that smile with one of his own, uncertain what to say next.

He still hadn't figured that out before another familiar voice had his attention momentarily snapping away from Chanyeol. “Dr. Byun?”

“Dr. Zhang," Baekhyun said, head instantly bobbing in Dr. Zhang's direction. He looked every bit as exhausted as Baekhyun felt, if not more so. Still, he somehow managed a dimpled smile as he complimented Baekhyun softly.

“Good job. Are you heading home?” He asked, subtly looking between the pair of them.

“I was about to,” Baekhyun answered.

Dr. Zhang nodded once, seeming to come to a decision as he reached into the pocket of his lab coat. “There's a couch in my office. Feel free to pass out in there if you’d like. My ride home is a little more awake than yours," he said, dropping his keys into Baekhyun's hand even as he tried to protest.

“Oh… he’s not…”

But Dr. Zhang was already starting to walk away, nearly collapsing into the arms of a waiting Dr. Kim who had just appeared at the entrance of the emergency room. Baekhyun watched in silence as the pair headed for the door before slowly turning towards Chanyeol.

“So…" Baekhyun whispered, keys jingling in his grasp, hesitating.

“So…” Chanyeol echoed, voice also trailing off uncertainly.

“Do you want to go home?” Baekhyun asked after a couple seconds, not sure what else to say.

“I’d rather sleep,” Chanyeol admitted quietly.

“Me too,” Baekhyun agreed, reaching out to take Chanyeol’s hand, warm and wide, into his. “C’mon, Dr. Zhang’s office is this way.”

Chanyeol nodded, giving Baekhyun’s hand a firm squeeze as he began to lead them down the hall. By the time they had reached Dr. Zhang’s office, Chanyeol, had dropped Baekhyun's hand and was instead pressed up against Baekhyun’s side, an arm around his waist as he leaned his head on his shoulder. Baekhyun was pretty sure if they didn't get to the coach soon, he'd be dragging Chanyeol there.

Baekhyun managed to lock the door before slowly walking with Chanyeol over to the couch along the wall of Dr. Zhang's office. It may not have been the biggest couch in the world, but right then, it looked like absolute heaven to Baekhyun. Chanyeol must have felt the same, because he was collapsing onto it almost instantly, dragging Baekhyun with him in a mess of limbs that took a while to get sorted, but eventually, Chanyeol’s head was resting against the armrest of the couch and Baekhyun was tucked against him, back to his chest as Chanyeol’s slowing breaths tousled his hair.

“I lied you know,” Chanyeol whispered sleepily, arms squeezing around Baekhyun as his eyes fell closed.

Baekhyun hummed in response, too tired to open his eyes, again. He was almost too tired to even listen, but he heard what Chanyeol said next. It reverberated through his entire core, sending a wave of happiness and warmth through him as he discovered he perhaps wasn’t as crazy as he thought he was after all. How could he be if Chanyeol had wanted to see him too?

\---

Baekhyun was woken up by the quiet sound of Chanyeol's voice.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun, wake up," Chanyeol whispered softly.

Baekhyun groaned in response, pressing back against the warmth of Chanyeol's chest. "No, not yet," he whimpered, already feeling the ache in his muscles. He wasn't ready to face the day ahead, not yet.

"Please, I'm hungry," Chanyeol said with a quiet laugh, fingers prodding at Baekhyun's side until Baekhyun was rolling away from him with another groan.

"Alright, alright. I'll get up," he said, getting his feet firmly planted on the floor before turning to look down at Chanyeol with a glare that was largely ineffective due to the fact he was still also trying to blink away the sleep from his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. You've got to be hungry too," Chanyeol protested, reaching out to push at Baekhyun's forehead.

Baekhyun jerked his head away with a huff. "If I was still asleep, I wouldn't know I was hungry," he said, making Chanyeol laugh as he pushed himself up behind Baekhyun, maneuvering until he was seated beside him on the sofa.

"Perhaps, but then you wouldn't get to eat with me," Chanyeol said, grinning from ear to ear like Baekhyun was winning the greatest prize on earth.

Baekhyun reached out a hand and pushed at Chanyeol's face. "You're buying mine," he said, making Chanyeol laugh as Baekhyun drew his hand back and instead braced both his hands on the couch.

"Sure you can manage?" Chanyeol asked with a laugh as he looked at Baekhyun's hands.

"Just worry about yourself, Mr. Park," Baekhyun said before pushing himself up from the couch with a groan, something definitely popping along the way.

Beside him, Chanyeol let out a similar groan through a throaty laugh. "Whatever you say Dr. Byun."

Baekhyun shook his head as he turned to face Chanyeol, watching as Chanyeol stretched his arms above his head, shirt riding up and revealing the waistband of his boxers above where his sweats hung low on his hips. Based on the view, Baekhyun was fairly certain Chanyeol's physique from his calendar spread Baekhyun most definitely did not remember was still very much intact.

The thought had Baekhyun's brain running a mile a minute as Chanyeol cracked a smile that somehow was brighter than the sun streaking through the office windows.

"So, what am I buying us, Dr. Byun?" he asked.

Baekhyun hesitated for a just a moment. "The hospital’s grilled chicken salad."

Chanyeol's laughter echoed all the way to their real breakfast at a cafe a few blocks away where Chanyeol did pay for Baekhyun's meal despite Baekhyun's protests before they went their separate ways.

Baekhyun assumed he'd be hearing from Chanyeol again soon, but he didn't.

Instead Chanyeol disappeared.

Okay, well not literally.

Chanyeol was still there. He'd respond to Baekhyun's text messages and even made some plans with Baekhyun when Baekhyun's new schedule arrived, but Baekhyun couldn't shake the feeling that something was most definitely off.

The pitch of Chanyeol's voice when they talked wasn't the right octave. It was hesitant and cautious where it used to be smooth and sweet.

His texts were stilted and short where they used to be quippy, funny or heartfelt.

And worst of all Baekhyun didn't know why.

He didn't understand.

But he did know it hurt, and he found himself both dreading and anticipating their Thursday night gathering as it would be the first time he saw Chanyeol in a week. He wanted to ask Chanyeol what was wrong. He really did, but when he finally arrived and saw his usual spot next to Chanyeol filled by Jongin, his courage evaporated into thin air.

Baekhyun slid into a stool next to Kyungsoo without so much as a greeting. Chanyeol barely inclined his head. Baekhyun chugged his first beer in record time, hoping it would numb the pain in his chest.

He was about to order his fourth beer when Kyungsoo cut him off, dragging him away from the table with some kind of excuse Baekhyun barely heard. He didn't really have to hear it to know where Kyungsoo was taking him. They were already headed towards the rooftop stairs, which of course, conjured up memories of Chanyeol that Baekhyun wished would die a thousand deaths instead of tormenting him as he stood next to Kyungsoo looking down at the street below.

Kyungsoo left him at the railing, returning a couple minutes later with a glass of water that Baekhyun took and began to nurse slowly. At three beers he wasn't drunk, but he was definitely on his way there. Kyungsoo also had, had a few, so perhaps that was why he was feeling bold enough to just level Baekhyun with a stare as he asked, "What is up with you two?"

Baekhyun shrugged. "I don't know. Did Chanyeol say anything?"

Kyungsoo's brow furrowed. "What would he have said?"

"I don't know," Baekhyun said with a sigh, feeling even more defeated.

"You're going to have to give me more than that Baekhyun," Kyungsoo replied, making Baekhyun laugh bitterly. If Kyungsoo didn't know what was going on with Chanyeol, then how would he, Baekhyun, who had known Chanyeol for even less time, have a clue what was going on?

"Sorry," Baekhyun said after his laughter subsided, sinking feeling returning to his gut. "I guess I'm still not very good at this," he murmured.

"At what?" Kyungsoo pressed, taking away the water glass Baekhyun had emptied and setting it on a nearby table as Baekhyun let out long, suffering sigh.

"This, feelings - friends - I don't know life in general?" Baekhyun said, hands gesturing wildly in front of himself as Kyungsoo's owlish eyes widened further before he slowly shook his head.

"I think you're doing just fine at life," he said, making Baekhyun pause for a second. He and Kyungsoo hadn't become as close as he and Chanyeol, but Baekhyun had come to know him well enough to know that Kyungsoo wouldn't say something he didn't mean.

Still, Baekhyun was uncertain. "Am I?" He asked watching as Kyungsoo firmly nodded his head.

"Of course, you're still alive aren't you?" he asked, making Baekhyun laugh again as he slowly shook his head.

"Well yeah, but that's not what I mean."

"Then what did you mean?" Kyungsoo asked, making Baekhyun pause again, hesitating before finally answering in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm not sure I'm actually living sometimes...Sometimes...I guess I just feel like something is missing you know?" he said, struggling to find the right words to explain the feelings that, in the past few months he had known Chanyeol, had slowly faded, only to return with a vengeance in the past week when Chanyeol disappeared.

To Baekhyun's surprise, the look that overtook Kyungsoo's face in the wake of his words wasn't one of confusion or pity. It was understanding. Of all things, Baekhyun hadn't been expecting that, but somehow, as Kyungsoo spoke, Baekhyun found himself believing every work. "Yeah, I know. I've been there," he murmured.

"How'd you fix it?"

Kyungsoo let out a sigh and took a drink of his own glass of water before lowering it down and locking his gaze with Baekhyun’s. "I found the people who made things feel whole," he said simply.

Baekhyun let out a forlorn sigh. "You're lucky," he whispered wistfully.

"And you aren't?" Kyungsoo asked softly.

"I don't know. I thought... maybe... I don't know," Baekhyun whispered, gazing towards the door that led back downstairs.

"Maybe you should find out," Kyungsoo suggested gently before pushing himself away from the railing, leaving Baekhyun to mull over his words.

Kyungsoo paused before he got too far away, not turning around to face Baekhyun. "For the record, I consider you one of my people."

Baekhyun's eyes widened, and Kyungsoo was stepping away so quickly Baekhyun wasn't sure the thank you he breathed out reached Kyungsoo's ears, but Kyungsoo's words stuck with Baekhyun, echoing in his head.

Maybe he really should find out.

\---

It took Baekhyun two more days to find the courage to do what Kyungsoo advised. Two days and one text message to be specific.

The text message was a cancellation, from Chanyeol.

Baekhyun had stared at it for well over a minute, each word of the short text cutting into him like a knife.

[5:00] Sorry, can’t make it tonight

It was the first time Chanyeol had canceled on him without an apology or an explanation, and every word just felt wrong.

It took Baekhyun almost an hour, but finally, as his shift was winding down, he sent Chanyeol a response.

[5:47] Can we talk?

[5:47] In person?

[5:47] Like Tonight?

Baekhyun stared at his phone after he sent the text, waiting nervously. For a few minutes nothing happened, but finally, just as Baekhyun was ready to pocket his phone and give up, Chanyeol’s response came through.

[5:52] I'll come to the hospital after my shift

The wave of relief that washed over Baekhyun was palpable as he typed out his response.

[5:53] I’ll wait for you

[5:54] I miss you

Baekhyun didn’t expect a response to his second text. He wasn’t even sure what had possessed him to send it, but it was true. He missed Chanyeol, and if there was one thing he hoped to figure out tonight it was whether he needed to get used to that or not.

Baekhyun was hoping he didn’t when several minutes later, another text from Chanyeol appeared.

[6:02] I miss you too

\---

Chanyeol knocked on Baekhyun’s door before he entered his office, giving Baekhyun just enough time to school his expression as Chanyeol walked in and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of Baekhyun’s desk.

Chanyeol’s clothes, a t-shirt and a pair of Adidas sweats, looked comfortable, like they always did, but Chanyeol seemed less so, sitting on the edge of the chair, seemingly ready to bolt at the slightest provocation.

Baekhyun frowned slightly at that, slowly lowering down the medical journal he’d been reading as he studied Chanyeol’s face. “I’m not going to bite,” he said, watching as Chanyeol flinched at the sound of his voice, not relaxing in the slightest. “I just want to talk,” Baekhyun continued, watching as Chanyeol nodded his head after a couple moments of hesitation.

“I know. I want us to talk too,” he said, making Baekhyun raise an eyebrow.

“You, after avoiding me for almost a week, want us to talk?” Baekhyun asked, trying to keep the hurt and frustration from his tone, but probably failing if the way Chanyeol wilted slightly under his gaze was any indication. Still, to his credit, Chanyeol bobbed his head.

“Yeah, I do,” he said. “And I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you.”

Baekhyun didn’t know if hearing Chanyeol admit that he’d been avoiding him made him feel better or worse, but he knew how Chanyeol’s next words made him feel.

“It hasn’t made me feel all that good either.”

“Then why do it at all?” Baekhyun asked, not even bothering to mask his frustration.

Chanyeol sighed. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Make me,” Baekhyun challenged.   “Make me understand Chanyeol, because you’re right, I don’t understand. I don’t understand why you are ignoring me when all that does is upset us both.”

Chanyeol was silent, lips pressed closed. Baekhyun waited, heart in his throat. If Chanyeol couldn’t explain, there was nothing else to say.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Chanyeol’s mouth opened, voice low. “I like you”

“Wha—”

Chanyeol raised a hand and Baekhyun cut himself off, allowing Chanyeol to continue. “I like you, and I’m pretty sure that’s a horrible idea s—”

“Why am I horrible?” Baekhyun asked, heart twisting until Chanyeol, who had been looking at the floor, suddenly snapped his head up to meet Baekhyun’s gaze.

“I didn’t say that,” he claimed, making Baekhyun blink.

“You just said liking me was a horrible idea, didn’t you?” He asked.

“Well yeah but… that’s not because of you…” Chanyeol mumbled, voice trailing off.

“Then what is it because of?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol sighed heavily, eyes flicking away from Baekhyun’s face for a second before locking his gaze back with his, expression weighed down, heavy. “Have you ever really thought about what it is I do?” He asked.

Baekhyun paused for a second before slowly nodding his head. “You’re a fireman. I know that.”

“Yeah, but, have you thought about what I do?” Chanyeol pressed, watching Baekhyun carefully as he mulled over the words.

Slowly, it dawned on Baekhyun what Chanyeol might be getting at, maybe. “You mean the part where you run into burning buildings?” He asked, watching as Chanyeol gave a firm nod in response.

“Yeah, that part,” he said, as if that was all the explanation Baekhyun needed, but it wasn’t. It was nowhere near close to enough.

“What does that have to do with you avoiding me?” Baekhyun asked.

“It has everything to do with it,” Chanyeol said simply.

“I don’t understand,” Baekhyun admitted, watching as Chanyeol’s shoulders sagged before he continued speaking. “I already know you run into burning buildings. You’re kind of famous for it. Why is that a reason to avoid me?”

Chanyeol was quiet, eerily so, but finally, finally he spoke, voice barely above a whisper. “Other people knew that too. They still left.”

Baekhyun froze as Chanyeol’s words sunk in. Finally, finally, it snapped into place. Baekhyun understood, maybe.

“I’m not going to leave because of that,” he said, heart clenching as Chanyeol let out a bitter laugh in response.

“That’s what they all said too, but they gave up. They all do eventually,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun sighed. “So that’s it then? You don’t want to even try?”

“I don’t want to be hurt,” Chanyeol whispered.

“But you’re hurting now right? Please tell me I’m not the only one,” Baekhyun begged, watching as Chanyeol eyed him warily.

“Are you really prepared to deal with the consequences?”

“Are you?” Baekhyun challenged back, making Chanyeol’s brow furrow in confusion. Baekhyun quickly elaborated.

“I'm on call 24/7. If the hospital says they need me, I'll go. I’m bad at keeping appointments and even worse at making time for people, and I’m still figuring out what it means to like someone so much it hurts, but I want this Chanyeol. I want it if you do.” Baekhyun finished with his heart racing, and his emotions raw. He had nothing else left to say. He could only watch and wait as Chanyeol slowly processed his words.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity Chanyeol held out his hand.

“Come here,” he whispered, eyes watching Baekhyun’s every move as he slowly rose from his seat and walked around his desk, hand reaching for Chanyeol’s own. The second Chanyeol had Baekhyun’s hand firmly in his, he pulled, drawing Baekhyun into him as he stood up from his chair.

Baekhyun melted into Chanyeol’s warmth, head pillowing against Chanyeol’s shoulder as he felt familiar hands run up and down his back.

“You’re cold,” Chanyeol observed quietly, making Baekhyun chuckle as he pulled away just enough to see Chanyeol’s face while still be caged within Chanyeol’s arms.

“Then warm me up,” he challenged, watching as a smile flitted across Chanyeol’s features before his expression became serious again.

“I can't promise I'll be any better at this,” Chanyeol whispered softly.

Baekhyun shrugged, clasping his arms tighter around Chanyeol’s waist to give him a little squeeze. “Then we'll figure it out together,” he said, watching as Chanyeol’s smile slowly returned, warm and radiant.

“You make it sound so simple,” Chanyeol murmured.

“Isn't it?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol smirked slightly as he recognized the words. “Yeah, maybe it is,” he murmured, leaning down to slowly press his lips against Baekhyun’s own.

It may have been their first kiss, but Baekhyun was certain it wouldn’t be their last.

\---

I hope you enjoyed this and just to let you know - I'll be posting a few special epilogues in the coming days ^^


End file.
